Benutzer Diskussion:ShyGuy13
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Fire Emblem: If. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. ForestFairy (Hilfe | Blog) 11:00, 14. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo Du sind die nur benutzer hier im disese Deutsch Wiki? 71.35.46.68 22:08, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Hi, ja ich bin zur Zeit der einzige wirklich aktive Benutzer hier im deutschen Fire Emblem Wiki. Wo kommst Du her? Wenn Du Englisch besser kannst als Deutsch, können wir uns auch auf Englisch unterhalten. Deswegen schreibe ich das ganze nochmal auf Englisch: Yes, I'm the onlyest actice user in the German Fire Emblem Wiki at the moment. Where are you from? If you can speak and write English better than German, we could talk in English. ShyGuy13 (Diskussionsseite im Vollendet Dystologie-Wiki) 15:05, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :: To be honest, I do speak English better than German. Clearly if you look up my IP address on my signature, you probably would know I am from America. However, since I had been studying German in the past 3-3.5 years, I figured you might need some help with articles here. Sorry if my German writing sounds a bit off, but the least I can do is try! :: As for the games, what Fire Emblem titles have you played? 71.35.46.68 16:02, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::For me it does not make a differnce if we write in German or English. I understand your German as good as your English. You should know that the Fire Emblem Wiki is not my main project at the moment. I work in other wikis more than here. But I try to finish my current projects as fast as possible in order to consecrate myself to wikis I have worked in the past. So I can't say where exactly help is needed but I won't restrain you from editing the articles here. But there are a lot of articles (characters, weapons, gameplay, ...) that are missing in the German wiki. Pictures for these articles are missing. For some games of the Fire Emblem series there are no articles here. If you want to help the German wiki you can choose of these things that are important to do. I have only played Fire Emblem Awakening. That is the reason why I mainly edit articles of this game. Alhough, I clean up articles of other games by for example adding information I found in the English wiki. And I create new articles for information of Fire Emblem Fates. ShyGuy13 (Diskussionsseite) 16:52, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Don`t forget about me! I`ve edited some Sites a few months ago and I`m currently searching for some Information, so if you want, you can count me as an active User. Btw. I`m from Germany and thats why I work on this Wiki. Noirox (Diskussion) 18:03, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hallo, ich bin neu hier :) Hallo ShyGuy, ich bin vor 2 Wochen über dieses Wiki gestolpert und habe erst mal den kaputten Wiki-Code auf der Startseite gefixt, ich hoffe dass das alles so ok war :) Da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt aber leider keinen aktiven User gefunden habe wusste ich nicht so recht wie ich mich hier am besten zurecht finde und wie ich hier sonst noch weiterhelfen kann. Kannst du mir vielleicht etwas Starthilfe geben? Liebe Grüße, Melinda-Chan (Diskussion) 15:01, 8. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Hi Melina, :schön, Dich hier im Wiki begrüßen zu können! :Du kannst Dir folgende Artikel anschauen, dann solltest Du wissen, wie ich mir die restlichen ungefähr vorstelle: :*Lucina für die Charaktere :*Im Grund versinkend für die Kapitel :*Falchion für die Waffen :Zusätzlich sind Listen für jedes Spiel noch gut, also Liste der Charaktere in Fire Emblem Fates, Liste der Klassen in Fire Emblem Fates und Liste der Kapitel in Fire Emblem Fates. :Selbst die hier genannten Seiten sind unvollständig, sollten aber ein gutes Bild geben, was ich mir vorstelle. Prinzipiell kannst Du auch jederzeit ins englische Wiki schauen, denn daran orientiere ich mich. :Wenn Du also weiterhin helfen willst, wäre es gut, erstmal die bereits erstellen Seiten zu überarbeiten, aber natürlich kannst Du auch neue erstellen. :Sollten noch Fragen aufkommen, einfach melden. :) :Grüße, ShyGuy13 (Diskussion) 08:51, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Fire Emblem Wikia-App & Mobile Hauptseite Hi ShyGuy13, wusstest du schon, dass es für das Fire Emblem Wiki eine Wikia-App für Android und iOS gibt? Ich war mal so frei und habe die mobile Hauptseite für euer Wiki so weit erstellt, dass relevante Artikel in der App als auch in der mobilen Ansicht der Hauptseite einfacher gefunden werden können. Selbstverständlich könnt ihr das weiter anpassen wir ihr wollt, allerdings geht das nur mit Admin-Rechten. Vielleicht hast du ja Lust, das Fire Emblem Wiki zu adoptieren. :) Falls Bedarf besteht, kann ich euch auch gerne eine Vorlage für die Hauptseite in der Desktop-Ansicht basteln, die auf die App verweist, wie bspw. im Assassin's Creed Wiki (in der rechten Spalte der Hauptseite, zwischen dem Hinweis auf den AC-Film und den News). Gib mir gerne Bescheid, was du davon hältst. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:24, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo ElBosso, :danke fürs Erstellen der App und die mobile Hauptseite. Auf das Angebot mit der Vorlage für die Hauptseite werde ich vielleicht zurückkommen, wenn sich die App durch etwas mehr Inhalt im Wiki lohnen wird. :Sollte meine Motivation, das Fire Emblem-Wiki weiter auszubauen, einen Monat lang anhalten, werde ich mal über eine Adoption nachdenken, um mich dann ein wenig um das Styling und die mobile Hauptseite zu kümmern. Bis dahin sollte auch der Inhalt gewachsen sein. :Grüße, ShyGuy13 (Diskussion) 15:18, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC)